Strange Encounters
by subtleknights
Summary: Two  muggle girls and a  muggle baby get thrown into the world of harry potter and magic after Seamus Finnegan blows up his cauldron and they have no idea how to get home. They are able to use magic and seem to know a few things about the wizzarding world
1. Disclaimer

This is the disclaimer stating that I do not own any of the characters (Except Alana , Becca and Avery , these three are me my friend and my son) please do not sue me! The other characters in this Fan Fiction all belong to J.K Rowling the original author of the Harry potter series.


	2. first encounter

Chapter 1

The tall, black haired potions master, Severus Snape was teaching his forth year students. The Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's, were, as usual, bickering back and forth during the preparation of their wit-sharpening potion's. (Containing armadillo vile, cut ginger root, and scarab beetles.) A loud crack was head echoing through the dark class room, smoke drifted up from Seamus Finnegan's exploded cauldron.

"You infernal child, how many cauldrons can you destroy in 4 yours of attending this school?" Snape's voice boomed.

When the smoke cleared a strange thing was seen. Two unusual young girls were seen, sitting on the floor in front of the professors' desk, bent over a pile of muggle story books. The one girl, the youngest looked up from her study to see that her surroundings had clearly changed, drastically. The girl had breast length auburn hair and freckles sprinkled under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. Her pasty skin seemed to reflect the little light in the dungeons classroom. She poked the second girl in the arm; the second girl had shoulder length dark 'bottled' red hair, pale peachy skin with vibrant pale green eyes. The two girls looked around them in shock and disbelief before their searching eyes settled on the professor that stood stunned before them. He was tall, with sallow skin, a crooked nose and chin length, greasy, black hair. His black robes seemed to cling to the stale air around him. No one dared to breathe. The first girl abandoned her book and walked up to him, not saying a word. She reached out her hand, but hesitated before caressing his face, chest and than finally tugging on his hair.

"Alanna! Alanna! It's Snape it's actually Severus Snape!" She spoke excitedly to her friend, who still sat on the floor, book in hand. She dropped the book and walked over to her friend, who still had her hand resting on the professors' chest. The girl called Alanna also proceeded to caress the 35 year old man. She continued rubbing his chest while she spoke.

"Becca, are we on drugs? 'Cause there is no way we are lucky enough to tag team Snape!"

At that instant Snape jumped back, and the room filled with awkward snickering. The horrified look on the professors' face made the two girls laugh hysterically.

"Alanna, what did you put in our water?" Becca asked half jokingly. As she eyed the two water glasses that sat on the floor on top of a tattered knitted blanket beside the pile of books. Alanna did not answer but instead continued to search the room with a horrified look on her face. She abandoned her friend and the professor and started to look under tables lifting peoples' legs and cloaks, her movements became faster and more sporadic as she went, she looked up at her friend her skin pale as snow.

"Avery! where is Avery?" she said hoarsely. Her friend also started to look around the room as the professor turned at the mention of the name.

"Why would Avery be at Hogwarts?" He asked in a confused voice that was so deep it could melt chocolate.

"Not the Death eater you nimrod, MY SON!" The eldest girl yelled at him hysterically. "Who brought us here? How did we get here? What happened the moment before we arrived?" The mother was now yelling, and walking toward the professor with fire in her eyes.

"I- I don't know!" The professor retorted. Than his eyes shifted and landed on Seamus Finnegan, he pointed at the boy.

"His cauldron exploded, he sneezed and that you two arri-…"His words trailed off, the mother hadn't even let him finish his sentence and she bolted at the boy and grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him above his chair….

"What did you do Seamus? TELL ME!" She was half yelling at the fifteen year old boy, he was cowering in fear and had no idea what to say…he pointed at his potions book. The girl's eyes drifted from his to the book, and she let go of his collar dropping him to the floor. He landed on his arse with a painful thud. She read the instructions of the book and walked over to a shelf and grabbed a clean empty cauldron and searched the wall for all the ingredients. When she found everything that was needed she plopped it all down on a clean table and set the book beside him and hauled him over to the desk and stood in front of him with a glare that would rattle even the Master of potions himself.

"Show me." Her voice echoed through the silent classroom.

Ronald Weasley who sat beside his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, whispered weakly to his friends "I hope she isn't here long; she is worse than Snape!"

The girl shot him a sharp glare and than returned to her gaze to Seamus. "Mr. Finnegan…I would do what she says." Snape's voice echoed from behind them. The girl turned around to see that her friend Becca had once again started poking and prodding the professor. She continued to ask him if he was Alan Rickman and ignored his protests to leave him alone.

Seamus did everything he had done before and Alanna took notes of his every movement. "Severus said you sneezed right before we showed up."

"Yes, that was about now." he said.

"What were you thinking about at the period of time?" She asked.

"G-g-girls." replied Seamus sheepishly

Alanna thought of her son Avery and spat into the cauldron…it exploded, smoke appeared and everyone was coughing and waving smoke away from their faces. A small child-like giggle was heard and than a tremendous amount of wailing. When the smoke cleared an infant boy was seen; sitting on the tattered knitted blanket playing with some muggle kid's toys' and he was wearing a Hogwarts cloak that had the Slytherin insignia on it. Beside him there was a bottle of milk and a few clothe diapers.

Alanna's expression immediately changed into a smile as she ran and hugged her son. He was about two feet tall, blond and chubby; he was wearing a green collared shirt black jeans and black sneakers. As soon as his mother picked him up he stopped crying and started to giggle.

"Well Mr. Finnegan, It seems to me like you have created a summoning potion, good for you." She smiled at him and turned to her friend Becca, who also smiled and hugged her nephew.

Alanna put her son down (who ignored his surrounding and continued to play with his toys) and looked at her friend with a smirk on her face and withdrew Seamus's wand from inside the sleeve of her sweater.

"Becca, is it true that if you pinch yourself to see if you are dreaming you will wake up?" Alanna asked her friend with a smirk on her face, twirling the wand around in her fingers.

Seamus started to search his robes and realized that the wand in the girls had was actually his.

"Yes I believe so, why?" Becca asked back curiously.

"So if I curse you, not only could we figure out if we are dreaming, but we could also see if this is real magic." the first girl retorted still smirking. "Grab a wand, my friend. We will have a wizards duel!"

Becca smiled and walked up to Hermione and stretched out her hand, "May I please borrow your wand?" Hermione stared at her for a short moment before handing to the girl.

Becca and Alanna walked up to each other one hand behind their backs the other holding the wands in front of their faces, they bowed turned and walked ten paces in the opposite directions before taking their stances.

"One…"

"Two..."

"Three! Crucio!" Alanna cried throwing her friend Becca to the ground who screamed in pain. Alanna stopped the curse immediately and ran to her friend yelling "I'M SORRY! I didn't think it would actually work it was the only spell that I thought of!"

Becca got to her feat "The only spell you know? You know like fifty! Lefts see how you like IT!" Becca still sitting on the ground pointed her wand at her friend and yelled the same curse back at her for about 3 seconds the girl screamed and than the spell stopped. The two girls stood up and yelled a few names back and forth at each other before that started to laugh.

"So I guess we aren't on drugs, and this is real." Alanna said to her friend and the looked at a horrified Severus Snape who had no idea what to do with the two cursing lunatics in his class.


	3. now what?

AN: / my friend RebeccaLaFleur (an author), Beta's, edits, proofreads and any other name for corrections, my stories. Any complaints about that go to her.

Chapter 2

Snape stood in front of the two girls regaining his composure. The eldest, Alanna, walked over to the child sitting on the tattered knitted blanket and sat down and played with him on the floor. The other girl Becca picked up the potions book and proceeded on reading and copying potions that caught her interest.

Snape retreated to his office and returned five minutes later. After waiting awhile the door to the classroom opened revealing none other than Albus Dumbledore. He was followed by a posse of teachers including Professor Trelawney, professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, and Mad eye Moody. They barged in all arguing amongst each other moody pushed forward and grabbed the one girl vigorously.

"How did you get here, how do you know about us?" his voice was raspy and hoarse and his twitching rolling blue eye was somewhat disturbing to encounter.

"Ask Mr. Finnegan! He's the one who happened to create a summoning potion that he sneezed into while thinking of girls! Now put me down!" Becca's words were sharp and she pushed the 1 legged-man away from her.

"What does this mean Albus?" Professor McGonagall's voice was heard as she looked around the room, seeing the two girls, the blanket, the books, and the baby.

"I do not know, Minerva. I do wish to find out." He walked up to the three strangers and picked up the child and looked at the two girls. "Pack your stuff and follow me please."

The two girls did what he asked and scurried off after him, handing back the wands they had borrowed from Seamus and Hermione on their way.

They walked through the school behind the head master and surrounded my teachers. Professor McGonagall had told the students in the potions class to return to their houses. Snape brought up the rear of the group and Dumbledore held the infant child Avery in his hands.

Some time had passed before they came to a stop in front of a golden phoenix that stood high in a circular opening. The head master spoke a password and everyone stepped forward and stood tightly between the outstretched wings. With a soft lunge the statue began to move upward in a circular motion and stopped in front of a pair of wooden arched doors. The head master pushed the door open and everyone pushed inside.

"These two interrupted my class!" Snape's deep voice boomed.

"I know Severus, I know. But it seems to me that they had no intention of doing such thing. From the looks on their faces they are just as surprised to be here as we are to have them here." He waved the two girls forward and smiled peering out at them over his half-moon glasses. "However with the circumstances there is a lot to behold this year being it the tri-wizard tournament and the Yule ball coming up. I do not believe we will be able to send them back to their world without a mass amount of problems from their ministries and ours." His voice trailed off as his gaze shifted around his office settling and nodding at a few of the pictures that all sat listening intently to the conversations.

"Severus, you mentioned that they can harness magic?" McGonagall asked intently.

"Yes, this girl." he pointed to Alanna, "Stole Mr. Finnegan's wand and used the cruciatus curse on her friend."

All eyes looked at Alanna and she protested in her defense. "I only did it because I thought we were dreaming, I figured that if you pinch yourself in a dream you wake up, so if I cursed her and it hurt and she didn't wake up than I killed to birds with one stone…and she cursed me back I know how much it hurts. It's not like I will do it again!"

"It's true and I have no objections to it, we found out what we needed to and now we are satisfied so its fine!" Becca retorted and backed up her friend.

The teachers all looked around at each other and the headmaster nodded and took the boy and his colleagues to a back room.

"Where are you taking my son I demand to know NOW!" Alana yelled after them and they all turned to look at her.

"I haven't held a child in many a year and he is so nice I felt like having a cuddle, also he posses' magical abilities and so we are going to discuss what we are to do with all of you. Don't worry no harm will come to him, I promise." he smiled again and his eyes twinkled behind his spectacles and he disappeared through a door.

"Now what do we do?" Alanna asked as they sat alone in Dumbledore's office. They looked around and jumped at a slight cough from the corner of the room.

"And who are you?" said a scruffy old voice.

The girls turned to see where the voice was coming from.

"Up here." It was the sorting hat.

"My names Alana…I am a muggle, I think." said Alana

"I am Becca, Also a muggle how do you do?"

"If you were a muggle you would have had your minds whipped and been back home before you could say quiddi…-"

"I love quidditch." Alanna said cutting him of with a dreamy smile.

The door opened and everyone filed out, "Tonight you will stay here. Join us in the great hall first thing in the morning, wear something nice." The head master told them. "Alanna you will stay in the Slytherin house, Severus mentioned that they have a spare room for you and your son. I assume this will be appropriate considering your son is wearing a Slytherin cloak. And Becca you will stay with her."

The two girls looked at each other and smiled and than messed up their faces with a confused look, "Professor it's only 2 pm. What will we do from now until bed?"

"You will be spending the day with Minerva, taking tests and than whatever else she decides." He smiled again before adding "I will take care of Avery for the day and than when you return a decision shall be made."

The two girls looked at him and shrugged; Alanna took her son into her arms, and gave him a hug and a kiss, changed his diaper and kissed him again before saying good bye and following professor McGonagall out of the office. They felt Snape's death glare following the two of them out of the room. Before Alanna closed the door however she blew him a kiss…Just to set him off guard.


End file.
